she walks in beauty like the night
by Seductive Venus
Summary: What they have is unusual and twisted but it works. Lelouch and CC knows better than to deny its existence. A collection of short stories for the immortal witch and her human king. -LelouchxCC-
1. she walks in beauty like the night

Title: she walks in beauty, like the night

Author/Artist/Iconist: Dark Hooded Eriol the Magician

Fandom: Code Geass

Claim: Lelouch Lamperouge / C.C

Prompt Set: Violet

Prompt: 1. Books

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: Not mine!

Notes: I am writing unofficially again for the Violet set. I don't own the poem that they read. It was by Lord Byron and it's hauntingly beautiful.

Lelouch Lamperouge entered his bedroom with a sigh. After handling a hard day between balancing school and the rebellion, he was exhausted. He closed the door behind him and turned to walk towards the huge queen-sized bed. A sigh escaped him when he saw his usually pristine bedroom in a mess. "C.C, how many times have I told you not to leave your things around?"

His violet eyes widened when he realized that his roommate and accomplice was not going to answer him at all. The silent and indifferent witch was fast asleep on his bed with a book clutched to her full bosom. What caught his eye was not the provocative display of legs and limbs but her unusual accessory. Her- that was really his- eyeglasses were askew on her nose and her expression was blissfully serene.

He laid his bag on the table and approached her cautiously. The dark-haired senior made sure that he did not make any sound. Curiousity won over exasperation. Piles of old books and thick tomes were scattered all over the room. His eyes softened when he read the titles and names of long-dead authors from centuries of old on cracked covers: Lord Byron, Elizabeth Barrett Browning, William Butler Yeats..

The dark-haired student smiled to himself as he picked up the books and returned them to his bookshelf. It was not his respect for books that made him do it. These books were his sister's. The only reason he kept them was for Nunnally.

Nunnally used to love to read. When she couldn't see anymore, he resolved to share the written word by bringing it to life by reading it to her. Every night he read to his little sister. She always loved the rhyme and rhytm of poems so that was how he managed to compile a collection. Her fertile imagination and romantic nature was somethign he wanted to preserve.

Years later, he learned to appreciate the beauty of books. Lelouch became a voracious reader himself. He absorbed the wisdom of the ages by devouring volume after volume. It was no surprise that his favorite book was _The Prince _by Nicholas Machiavelli.

Lelouch was so absorbed in his task that he he did not see her stir. He actually dropped what he was holding when he heard a soft and lilting voice recite a favorite poem.

_"She walks in beauty, like the night,_

_of cloudless climes and starry skies_

_And all that's best of dark and bright_

_meet in her aspect and her eyes:_

_thus mellowed to that tender light_

_which heaven gaudy day denies."_

He glanced towards his right to see the beautiful C.C leaning on one elbow to have a better look at the book. He noticed not for the first time the lush curves of her womanly body displayed to its best advantage. Her green hair gleamed in the sunlight; her golden eyes shone behind rimless glasses. He did not want to admit that his breath was stolen away.

She turned her eyes towards him with subtle intent. It seemed to him that she was changing under his gaze. Lelouch saw her as a nymph under the moonlight and the witch under the starry sky. There was no doubt that she might have been what the poet merely dreamed about.

C.C smiled when he put down the books to sit on the edge of the mattress. His violet eyes were hypnotic. Lelouch unconsciously shifted in his seat for a more comfortable position. He closed his eyes when she continued her verse.

_"One shade the more, one ray the less,_

_Had half impaired the nameless grace_

_Which waves in every raven tress."_

C.C's voice was beautiful. It was soft and clear in the quiet room. He couldn't help but imagine her in his mind; he was given a glimpse of her heart.

She was so mysterious. The dark-haired boy had always considered her an enigma. Always changing, always different- she was too difficult to know. Like the wind or the ocean, he couldn't grasp her. Yet that was what made her so exciting and dangerous.

Although she pretended to be selfish and self-absorbed, he knew that she still cared. She hid her reasons behind barbed quips and sarcastic comments. She denied her intentions behind her actions.

C.C herself was grace under pressure.

_"Or softly lightens o'er face;_

_Where thoughts serenely sweet express_

_How pure, how dear, their dwelling-place."_

Golden eyes twinkled behind glasses.

He wanted to pinch himself. Did he imagine that? Was it an invitation?

What he thought he knew about her was wrong. She had so many layers, memories and truths. Her past, present and future were hidden from him. She had seen too much to have an open and honest heart. It hurt him sometimes when she evaded his questions about her past but he bore it with reluctant indifference.

But she'd always, always, reached forward to tell him that what mattered most to her was their present.

Lelouch drew comfort in that.

_"And on that cheek, and o'er that brow,_

_So soft, so calm, yet eloquent,_

_The smiles that win, the tints that glow."_

C.C presented an image of a cold woman to the world. She was indifferent and cold, selfish and untouchable. It seemed that she cared about no one. She saved him because she needed him. He was a tool. She wanted him to fulfill her wish.

But Lelouch always believed that she cared about him in her own way.

_"But tell of days in goodness spent,_

_A mind at peace with all below,_

_A heart whose love is innocent!"_

C.C closed the book shut. She carressed the violet cover almost lovingly. Her eyes fell on Lelouch who was lying back with his eyes closed. His face was so soft and childlike in repose.

She wondered if she could look like that when Lelouch fulfilled her wish.

When she died, she wanted to feel like that. She wanted to know that she did everything to help. Although her actions weren't always good, she was sure that her intentions were. Maybe God and the world would not see it but she did.

Her heart- poor foolish heart- had fallen in love with the man she wanted to save.

"You're still quite innocent," Lelouch murmured with a bittersweet smile. "Because you still read love poems."

C.C rolled away to cuddle with Cheese-kun. She smiled when he got up to clean her mess. Her cheeks burned deliciously when he murmured under his breath the first opening lines.

_"She walks in beauty, like the night."_


	2. awakening

Title: Awakening  
Author/Artist/Iconist: Dark Hooded Eriol the Magician  
Fandom: Code Geass  
Claim: Lelouch Lamperouge / C.C  
Prompt Set: Violet  
Prompt: 3. Stranger  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: Not mine!  
Notes: I am writing unofficially again for the Violet set. There are warnings for spoilers on CG R2 because it's slightly based on that. xposted on

I am wrong in thinking that today is just an ordinary day. The start of my day is quite normal actually. I've written everything down on my journal like I always do. It always involves skipping Homeroom, running away from Viletta-sensei and sneaking away to win chess matches over disgusting Britannian lords with my younger brother, Rolo, to drive me there…

My life is boring. As Lelouch Lamperouge, I am a student who sits with discontent at the current situation of the Area 11. Although I am a Britannian, I am not satisfied with how the Viceroy runs the country. I am not happy with the attitudes of my own people.

When the terrorists suddenly attacked Babel Tower, I am actually surprised and somewhat relieved. Finally, something is happening! Of course I am worried sick over Rolo when we got separated and that is why I'm searching for him. I should have the power to save my only brother… I want to save him…

The work of terrorists meets my eyes as I arrive at the landing. Blood and bodies mingle on the floor. The scent of expensive perfume and death mixes an intoxicating fragrance with the fumes. I couldn't believe my eyes when I realized that the terrorists also killed Elevens.

Horror sweeps over me. My stomach rebels against my will and I kneel down with a hand over my mouth. I breathe deeply and then I see a picture clutched on a dead waitress's hand. Zero's masked face stares back. I can't believe it. They are still clinging on to the hope of a saviour.

There is no mistake that Zero is their beacon of hope and salvation. Zero is the symbol of freedom. I am still awed at the influence of the mysterious masked man who disappeared a year ago. "They're still clinging to Zero…" I mutter to myself and then my jaw drops.

Shock washes over me when I get up. A black Knightmare frame is still standing in front of me. I could feel its gaze. "A Black Knight… Is he going to kill me? What should I do? Even if I run…"

For the first time, I felt fear grip me. My knees give out beneath me and I fall on my rear. The Knightmare's cockpit opens up. I am expecting a terrorist to get up and start firing at me so when a young woman stood up I am overwhelmed. She murmurs my name as if it is the most natural thing in the world.

"Lelouch."

My violet eyes widen as I stare at the pilot more. She has long green hair, a slender body encased in a white suit that clings like second skin and hypnotic golden eyes that seems to contain all the truths in the universe.

Who is she? How does she know my name? I think frantically. We are practically strangers. But I feel like I know her and she knows me. She is familiar and unfamiliar at the same time. I do not know why but I feel like I've seen her once before…

"We've come for you, Lelouch. I am your ally. Your enemy is Britannia."

I step back as she focuses her golden gaze on me. The terror and helpless feelings fades away as I return her stare. On the dim light of the collapsing building, she is an unearthly and supernatural being. She is illuminated from above by the collapsing ceiling; I think of devilish angels or angelic demons. I couldn't take my eyes off of her.

"You made a pact with me. We are accomplices."

When our eyes meet again, I have a feeling that she knows me very well. But it is clear to me that she is a stranger. I have never met anyone like her before. If I did, I would remember…

I couldn't take my eyes away. Her golden eyes are holding me in place. But I force myself to get up. "Pact? Accomplices?" I ask, slightly confused.

"Only I know who you truly are," she replies in the same soft and knowing tone.

"Who I truly am?" I murmur to myself with some curiosity and shock. Before I know it, I am walking forward. She stares at me levelly, as though weighing my actions. I watch her stretch out her hand for me.

A gunshot hits her from behind. She sways in the spot with her rippling green hair and pleading eyes before free-falling. I try to will myself to move; I am immobile with shock. "Lelouch…" she whispers before closing her eyes.

I run forward to catch her before she hits the ground. Her eyes are closed; she is not breathing. Panic sweeps over me. I am not thinking rationally anymore when I try to shake her awake. "Hey!" I shout before turning my eyes to the Britannian army squad who had fired the first shot.

The following events are a blur. All I remember is shock, anger and frustration. All I can recall is the sharp pain of betrayal by my country. The insolent captain, the burning bodies and the guns pointing at me aren't as vivid as the knowledge of immediate death.

I am going to die here. I am only bait to lure out this beautiful stranger- the woman he calls C.C. The awful violet fire that is consuming the dead and the wounded living are reflected in my eyes. I stare at the men who are supposed to protect the innocent and defend the weak. I stare at the Britannian nobles who abuse their power. I did not want to believe that the government will use its own men to exterminate the innocent.

Will I die this easily without knowing anything? Screw this. If only I had the power to get through this place… If only I had enough power to stand up against the world…

I stare in shock when the young woman in my arms suddenly sits up and kisses me. Her gloved hands are cool on my cheeks. Our lips connect.

I can see nothing but white. I feel like I am rushing through long halls at high speed.

_Do you want power? _

This voice… It's the girl just now…

_If it's power, you already possess it. It is only shut inside the cage of oblivion. Recall who you truly are and the power of kings!_

Images and sounds are overwhelming me. I am rooted to the spot.

_Let the seal now break open._

A kiss enters my mind. It is faint and hazy like something out of a dream. My heartbeats accelerate at the forbidden thrill. The girl who is kissing me looks suspiciously like the stranger who is in my arms. The seal on her forehead glows at her last command.

Memories flood my mind. It is like watching a very long movie on fast-forward. I can see everything clearly now. The thorn-like irritation I felt in my everyday life is all fabricated memories.

I remember now.

Standing in front of carved and sealed doors inside the cave in God's island, I face my best friend and mortal enemy. I am wearing my elaborate costume as the commander of the rebellion. After Kurunugi Suzaku fires that single shot, my mask with its violet face splits neatly into two. It falls to the ground to reveal my serious expression before blood drips down from my forehead. The insignia of the active Geass glows on my left eye.

I… I am Zero!

Faces are flashing in front of me. Nunnally. Kallen. Suzaku is pointing his gun towards me with that terribly cold and ruthless expression. His voice rings in my head. "Lelouch, I won't ask for your forgiveness. We are friends after all, right?"

"Ah, so that's your answer Suzaku." I reply as anger danced in my veins. He has betrayed me!

The flames flicker at the slightest breath of wind. I realize that I am still holding her. A wicked smile spreads all over my lips as I hug her tightly to my chest before I get up. I let her go and we both get back to our feet.

She is no stranger. She is my witch, accomplice and friend. We've gone through a lot. She is C.C and that is why I must protect her too.

"Before you execute me, answer my question." My voice rises above the din.

"That woman's still alive!" The stunned commander mutters as he draws his gun. "Impossible, we shot her at the heart!"

C.C watches me command the army squadron to kill themselves without saying a word. The blood doesn't disgust me anymore. I am not affected by the horrific sight of burning bodies. There are sacrifices to be made if we are going to change the world.

I am enlightened now. There is no such thing as a normal life. I am Lelouch vi Britannia and I am Zero. I am both the creator and destroyer of worlds. Thanks to C.C, I remember my ambition and duty.

She stares at me with an indescribable expression. There is worry and pity, I know, in her knowing golden eyes. She is worried about me. It makes me feel relieved and surprised but I push it back. Now is not the time for that.

But anger and frustration wins when I remember that my hated father- the Emperor of Britannia- also has the power of kings. He is the one responsible for my false memories; he is the one who banished me to a worthless existence. "C.C…" I murmur with suppressed rage.

Her reply is quick. "It wasn't me who gave that man a Geass."

"And where is Nunnally?" I ask immediately. My little sister, my only beloved family member, is the first thing that came into mind. Worry swept over me like a wave.

"I could've searched for her but the Black Knights were all but destroyed." C.C replied haughtily.

"What happened to Sayoko?" She used to be the maid who took care of my sister; she also knew too much.

"She ran away with Diethard and the others to the Chinese Federation. That woman doesn't know about Zero's identity. She wouldn't know about Nunnally's importance. There's nothing we can do about that, right?" The green-haired witch explains as she walks towards me. There are blood stains on the front of her white uniform but she carries herself without affectation. She acts like it is something that happen everyday which frankly annoys me but I do not want to say anything.

We continue our conversation without restraint. First things first, I think. We don't need to catch up now. She will be back in my bedroom anyhow. I gather as much information as I can to formulate a good plan when we are interrupted by another soldier in a Knighmare.

I steal his Knightmare with my Geass. It is almost time to finish up. My ears prick up when I hear her say aloud, "Your Geass shouldn't work unless you look your target in the eye."

Her tone was indifferent and vaguely insulting. I smile as I played with the keys. Her footsteps are light and dainty as she walks away. "I don't want to hear that from an immortal witch," I retort with another wicked smile.

Our witty banter and tough love treatment is our game. C.C is too used to being untouchable to demonstrate and I have too much pride to show. We know it's a useless game and we should be more honest but it's impossible. It's not much but it's more than we could have.

C.C looks back at me with a sneaky smile of her own. She is so beautiful and so dangerous at that moment with her eyes agleam with mischief and wit. I feel my breath catch. I could feel my blood pounding on my ears.

I cannot help but think that I am glad to be back. The stubborn and untouchable witch has saved me yet again. By kissing me at our last battle together, she is sealing my power. And by kissing me again, she is setting me free.

As Lelouch vi Britannia and Zero, I am ready to take my destiny.


	3. Lost and Found

Title: Lost and Found  
Author/Artist/Iconist: Dark Hooded Eriol the Magician  
Fandom: Code Geass  
Claim: Lelouch Lamperouge / C.C  
Prompt Set: Violet  
Prompt: 6. Narcissism  
Rating: PG-15  
Disclaimer: Not mine! CG is a property of other people.

Notes: As per usual, unofficially written for 7rainbowprompts!

C.C finds him standing in front of the mirror night after night.

She wakes up sometimes in the middle of the night to find their bed empty. The light on the walk-in closet alerts her that he's awake and brooding again. When she gets up to sneak a peek, she lets out a sigh.

(Lelouch had the costume made right after their contract. It was costume made from the finest materials and the best craftsmanship. The tight slacks, bullet-proof shirt and the mask all came together like pieces of a puzzle. Lelouch had marvelled at the design that she made for him; he thanked her wordlessly when she killed the tailor who made it.)

He stands in front of the full-length mirror. Dark bangs falls almost casually to cover his left eye. The costume fits like a glove on his tall but slender body. He stands authoritatively with an unnervingly commanding presence.

She feels his anguish, his terror and his purpose washing over her body in waves.

Lelouch sweeps his arm in a grand gesture. The violet and black cape flutters like a dove's wing. (She knew he likes that cape too damn much. It added drama and theatricality and foreboding to his character.) A smile creeps up over her face.

There are so many secrets. Nobody knows how much effort Lelouch puts into his performances and speeches. No one has any idea on what he does to perfect his presence. What seems spontaneous and exciting is actually rehearsed.

He plays the crowd like a violin and they don't even know it.

Zero needs the support of the public just as Lelouch needs hers. The notorious rebel controls the Black Knights but Lelouch defers to her. There are so many parallels and so many contrasts. Sometimes she gets tired of keeping track of who is Lelouch and who is Zero…

"What do you need?" Lelouch's velvet voice interrupts her thoughts.

"Come back to bed," C.C answers. It's a threat, a plea. Golden eyes stare at his violet eyes behind the violet face of Zero's mask. "You're tired."

"I'm fine," he snaps.

"What you are doesn't concern me," she retorts easily. "Rest because you need it. Put your narcissism away for another time."

The violet cape swishes in the silent room. She stands on her ground as he walks towards her with confident steps. His eyes are hard; his mouth is set. Her heartbeats accelerated.

(His first time out on his costume was iconic. He was a saviour, a hero. His dark clothes complimented his mystery; his voice spellbound them. In that fateful night, Zero was born.

She didn't know if she could still reach him. Zero was her boss and her baby. As his witch, she served and ordered. When he put on his mask and swept back his cape, she knew Lelouch was lost. Lelouch was locked away.)

"I'm not a narcissist," he says harshly.

"Why are you still wearing that?" C.C replies with a cold stare. He takes a step backwards. Softening, she adds, "Let it go. Another day waits."

He reaches upwards – she readies herself for a slap- but he merely pushes a button at the back of the mask. Zero's blank purple gem-like mask falls off to reveal the smiling tired face of Lelouch.

His violet eyes are sad and lonely so she steps forward. She undresses him gently like a sister by peeling away the layers of clothes. Cape, shirt, vest, cravat and slacks were put away until he was standing on in his boxers.

Her hands are gentle; her eyes are kind. She helps him into black silk pyjamas and holds his hand to bring him back into the moment.

(He would not take off his costume on the night Euphemia li Britannia died. She watched him march straight into the walk-in closet before locking it behind him. He who had never locked a door between the two of them required it. Curious, she had crept up towards the door to listen and to ponder on his need for privacy. Her heart tore apart when she heard weeping.

She let him sleep alone on the bed in bloodstained clothes with the moonlight shining down on his mask. And she didn't sleep until the sun came up.)

Lelouch lets her lay him down on the bed. She snuggles up to him and breathes in the scent of his skin. He does not say anything when she presses her soft womanly curves to him; he does not look to know she's only in her underwear.

A single clap brings back the darkness of their shared bedroom. The warmth of the bed doesn't soothe him at all. He speaks before he knows it. "Am I really a narcissist?"

"I was kidding," she murmurs sleepily.

"I spend too much time in the mirror after work," he wonders aloud. "And I'm terribly conscious of my physical appearance."

C.C gives him an unladylike snort. She presses a hand to his chest and smiles soothingly. "You're not Narcissus. You don't love yourself."

He stares down at her at a loss for words.

"That's why I love you," C.C says simply.

And she knows that Lelouch is free now and he is finally found.


	4. Summer Snacks

Title: Summer Snacks

Author/Artist/Iconist: Dark Hooded Eriol the Magician

Fandom: Code Geass

Claim: Lelouch Lamperouge / C.C

Prompt Set: Violet

Prompt: 8. Grapes

Rating: PG-15

Disclaimer: Not mine!

Lelouch Lamperouge entered their bedroom with a small sigh. He unbuttoned his formal black uniform's top before hanging it behind the door. It was an unusually hot summer day in Ashford High School. He had a vague inkling that it might be caused by global warming but he pushed away the thought.

(As far as he knew, he had enough causes to deal with. Battling for the environment weren't on the priority list. Who had time to worry about plastic and the ozone layer when they had to save lives?)

"You're early," a soft voice remarked.

The black-haired lad turned to his right to see C.C lying on her stomach on the window seat. Her long green hair gleamed in the sunlight; her skin glowed with a healthy tan. He had to smile at her utter lack of self-consciousness. C.C could lounge around in her underwear and not bat an eyelash.

He's never met another woman who was so confident and so sure of her place in the world. All the other young women he met or knew paled in comparison. C.C was a woman of the world. And as much as he hated to admit it, he admired that.

C.C reminded him of his mother- wild, fearless and fierce. She possessed an aura of composure that attracted him. For a man who had a lot going on in his life, he needed someone who would give him stable ground. He wanted someone who could keep up and keep him.

Lelouch knew that balancing his life with the rebellion was taking its toll on him. And C.C had taken it up on herself to see to it.

"I'm not busy," he said as he headed towards the dresser. Somehow living with a green-haired immortal woman made him lose all of his inhibitions. The situation suited him actually. Having her around made things so much easier.

C.C responded with a soft "mmm".

"What are you eating?" Lelouch asked as he approached her. He had changed into a white t shirt and black boxers. Sweat dripped down on his back. His black hair was damp and clung to his head.

She looked at him coolly as she sat up. He was a tall and lanky youth with no definition whatsoever but he was terribly gorgeous. Her eyes noted his unnatural thinness and the puffiness under his eyes. She wondered if he was even trying to sleep; she knew she should be worried.

(The witch couldn't let her contractor die without doing anything, right?)

Then and there she decided to chide him more about his health. It was about time to try eating healthy too. She may not need to watch her diet but he does. A bite of regret reminded her that maybe; just maybe, it was her fault that he was slightly unhealthy. Having pizza everyday doesn't cover all the necessary nutrients a growing boy needs…

Lelouch was painfully aware of her studying gaze but he refused to be affected. It was a game after all. They were both playing and neither was winning. The first one to give in loses…

"Grapes," C.C answered quietly. She picked up a piece from the shallow yellow bowl lying beside her book and held it up. Her golden eyes went thoughtful as she stared at the juicy little fruit with its wet dark violet skin and smooth texture. Lelouch stared back when she turned to him. "They match your eyes."

He sat down beside her, shaking his head. She was so random sometimes. His little Gray Witch was going to lose today… "Why thank you," he said drily. "Ow!"

C.C swatted his hand away. She hugged the bowl to her chest possessively. He couldn't help but look at her full bosom. They looked soft and full like fruits ripe for picking. A small swallow reminded him that his throat was dry. "Get your own bowl," she murmured.

Lelouch smirked as he leaned forward and stared at her eyes intently. "Is that so? Why don't you share with me?"

"They're cool, fresh and totally delicious…" She smiled wickedly when he placed a hand in between her outstretched legs. A shiver climbed up her spine as his eyes held her in place. Cold violet eyes rimmed with the darkest fan of lashes kept her gaze.

(Two can play this game.)

His eyes darted downwards to her lips when she popped a grape into her mouth. Seeing her sensuous pink lips closing around the small purple fruit was enough to drive him crazy. He had to have her now…

C.C smiled when Lelouch kissed her deeply. She knew that snacking on grapes was a very healthy option.

(And she knew that making love was always the best exercise.)


	5. Afterlife

Title: Afterlife  
Author/Artist/Iconist: Dark Hooded Eriol the Magician  
Fandom: Code Geass  
Claim: Lelouch Lamperouge / C.C  
Prompt Set: Violet  
Prompt: 4. Paradise  
Rating: PG-15  
Disclaimer: Not mine!

Lelouch Lamperouge imagined that when he died, he would be transported to Hell. He would endure an eternity drowning in fire, getting eaten by bugs inside out and then rubbing elbows with his enemies. The ghosts of his victims would float around him and goad him into committing suicide again and again. It was a terrible thought but he did not shrink from it.

What was a sinner like him supposed to do?

He was walking past the small chapel inside the Academy when he saw the green-haired witch kneeling in front of the altar. She was wearing the Ashford Academy uniform with her hair tied back. To any other person, she looked like a regular student praying to her God.

Unable to stop his curiosity, he went inside the quiet chapel. It was a small room with two rows of chairs in front of the altar. There was a crucifix and lighted candles on the altar table. He felt lightheaded because of the overpowering smell of the flowers that decorated the sacred room. He couldn't help himself when he made the sign of the cross.

Like all good princes, he was educated in theology and religion since childhood. Ever since he started committing atrocities in the name of the rebellion, he quit believing in his faith. He preferred to believe that he was an atheist. At least he had no one to answer to but himself.

He sat down beside C.C. She gave him a sidelong glance. He raised an eyebrow.

"Are you praying?" he asked casually. She sat down at the pew after dusting her knees. It was done very gracefully and very quietly. He knew that she had been adopted by a nun when she was a little girl. Maybe old habits die hard. "Did God hear you?"

"Maybe," she answered calmly.

Lelouch had always admired her cool and detached manner. How could someone so heartless have faith? "Do you think you'd still enter Heaven?"

"I'll know when I die," she retorted.

"I'll go straight to Hell," Lelouch Lamperouge said with some conviction. He shrugged his shoulders elegantly. "I'll be happy if you join me."

C.C gazed into his serious violet-coloured eyes. She allowed a small smile into her face. Maybe dying won't be so bad if it meant that she'd see him again. At least she wasn't alone in her suffering. "Hell will be Paradise if that happens."


	6. To Fight Temptation

Title: To Fight Temptation  
Author/Artist/Iconist: Dark Hooded Eriol the Magician  
Fandom: Code Geass  
Claim: Lelouch Lamperouge / C.C  
Prompt Set: Violet  
Prompt: 7. Damned if you do, damned if you don't  
Rating: PG-15  
Disclaimer: Not mine! Written unofficially for 7rainbowprompts in LJ.

He was done with her teasing!

Lelouch vi Britannia, 11th Prince to the throne of the Empire, had enough. He had tried to be patient, gentlemanly and totally unaffected but she had pushed him too far. As a young man, he was exposed daily to her exquisite tortures. She kept on tempting him just as the snake had tempted Eve.

His witch, the mysterious C.C, was either the snake or the apple. He couldn't tell which anymore. All he knew was that he couldn't stand being in her presence without getting excited. It was madness. It was distracting. He certainly couldn't think about subjugating Britannia and defeating his mortal enemy when she took off her clothes or cuddled with Cheese-kun.

It was enough to drive a man crazy.

She'd driven enough men into insanity actually. He could clearly recall that she could put La Belle Otero to shame with her suicide count. And it wasn't just because of the Geass.

Lelouch sighed as they entered his bedroom together. They just had a bad day in the battlefield so he was already on edge. He sat down on his bed and closed his eyes. C.C walked towards a different direction. When he opened his eyes, he saw that she was standing in front of the full-length mirror.

His violet eyes widened when she reached back to unzip her jacket. As each inch of the creamy flesh of her back was revealed, he felt his mouth go dry. She acted as if she was unaffected by his gaze. He watched her, fascinated, as she hung the article of clothing on the back of a chair. His eyes nearly went out of his skull when she slowly unbuttoned her pants and slid it off her long legs.

Standing in her pristine white underwear, she pretended to stare at herself in the mirror. Lelouch caught her gaze in the mirror. A small secretive smile was on her lips. The tip of her tongue wet her lower lip just a bit and it was enough to provoke him.

C.C squealed in surprise when he grabbed her by the waist and threw her down on the bed. Her long green hair spread out under her and her golden eyes gazed at him expectantly.

Damned if you do, he thought involuntarily, you'll be damned if you give in...

Her hand sneaked down to caress him.

Damned if you don't.

His train of thought crashed.

C.C lost herself in his violet eyes when he leaned down to kiss her passionately. Lelouch must understand that the only way to fight temptation is to give in.


	7. Lover

Title: Lover  
Author/Artist/Iconist: Dark Hooded Eriol the Magician  
Fandom: Code Geass  
Claim: Lelouch Lamperouge / C.C  
Prompt Set: Violet  
Prompt: 9. Time to Spare  
Rating: PG-15  
Disclaimer: Not mine! The themes are also not mine. They're courtesy of 7rainbowprompts in LJ.

C.C had had many lovers. She's seen many faces and embraced many bodies. She's had many men in her life that had loved and used her. Love was an illusion and sex was a game. And she was always a willing participant until it bored her.

She'd spent nights on different beds with different men. So she thought that this affair was not any different.

Lelouch was just a man. Tall, dark-haired and aristocratic, he was certainly gorgeous. But she had met many dark-haired men who were certainly more charming or more handsome. She thought that she could launch a silly little love affair with him without getting emotionally involved.

Yet she ended up doing the opposite.

C.C smiled ironically. No matter how many centuries she'd lived or how many men she'd adored, she was still human after all. Her heart had fallen in love with young Lelouch. She should have known better than to succumb to a physical relationship. It made everything complicated.

If Lelouch had remained impervious to her charms or unattracted to her, it would have been easy. She would have maintained her distance or assisted him without emotional attachment. But Lelouch also shared her affections. He'd also believed that he was passionately in love with her.

They might have looked like a couple who did nothing but fight but they knew better. They were well-suited to each other. And their sexual chemistry was undeniable.

She sighed softly and snuggled closer to him. Lelouch was her lover. Damn her promises to Marianne and Charles. Damn her heart. She leaned forward and kissed his temple. He exhaled and slowly peeked at her.

His eyes were the same colour as the twilight sky. Those were the eyes of the Britannian nobles and the mark of an heir to the Britannian Empire. Those were also the same shape and colour that had stared fanatically as she granted immortality. They were large like gemstones and deep violet like amethysts. She blinked. The mania and greed of his forebears were gone. Instead she was looking into Lelouch's innocent gaze.

"Good morning." C.C smiled. "It's still dawn. There's time to spare..."

She kissed him.

Love was a game. Sex was an illusion. But none of it mattered to her anymore when they were together. Because, C.C believed, they truly cared about each other.


End file.
